Eternamente
by angiskuldy
Summary: En memoria de Alan Rickman. Nunca te olvidaremos. Summary: AU, Snape siente el amor que se le negó en el pasado. Short fic entre HBP y DH. SS&HG Angus/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: En memoria de Alan Rickman. Todavía no me creo que no volvamos a verle, ni a disfrutar de este gran hombre en ninguna aparición cinetomográfica. Me entristece aún pensar en eso y no sé si algún día dejará de entristecerme haber perdido a alguien como él. Esta historia refleja al personaje por el cual muchas nuevas generaciones le han conocido y del cual JKRowling tiene los derechos. Nosotros/yo tenemos el derecho de hacer que viva eternamente. Te queremos Alan.

Tipo: Snape/Hermione

Location: HBP & DH

Rat: T

 **Eternamente**

 _Severus Snape era un hombre solitario. Era un hombre fuerte, un hombre que con su mirada era capaz de hacer caer o levantar a alguien. Un hombre que ocultaba sus temores y anteponía la vida de los demás a la suya propia. Lo qué ganaba a cambio no era lo que merecía._

 _Desprecio, desconfianza, ingratitud, burlas y lo más injusto: ningún reconocimiento de amor o de la amabilidad._

 _Nadie se preocupaba en saber cómo podría ser debajo de esa condena que llevaba a cabo. Pero eso, y lo agradecería eternamente, iba a cambiar._

Snape estaba en su laboratorio. Preocupado, ya que una vez más, debía de hacer algo que no quería seguir haciendo. Dumbledore le dijo que debía de terminar con él. Intentaba buscar una vía de escape a una batalla que dentro de poco empezaría. No sabía ni qué hora era cuando de repente alguien aporreó la puerta. Su mirada se centró en la puerta, pues sabía que quien fuera el que aporreaba la puerta, había sido capaz de pasar por sus barreras protectoras. Se dirigió a la puerta con la varita preparada y se sorprendió al verla ahí. Con los ojos demasiado abiertos y empapada en sudor.

\- Granger! Qué hace aquí? – pero ella no pudo contestar solo se tocó el cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza-.

Snape la cogió del hombro y tiró de ella sin miramientos haciendo que entrara en el despacho y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. No tenía nada claro qué le pasaba pero no parecía nada bueno.

Hermione cogió su varita pero Snape le cogió de la muñeca, muy poco seguro de lo que pasaba o de lo que iba a hacer. Ella le miró y tragó a duras penas, todavía agitada entre temblores y sudoración. Snape poco a poco, dejó de agarrarla y vió qué hacia después. Ella, con su varita escribió letras en el aire.

"Poción Amórcina".

Snape abrió los ojos y su gestó se enfadó desmesuradamente. Rápido, fue hacia su despensa y rebuscó hasta encontrar el frasco que buscaba. Mientras, Hermione se sentó en una silla mientras se retorcía de dolor. Al llegar a su lado, el profesor se colocó detrás y le cogió la cabeza por la frente haciendo que mirara hacia arriba.

\- Sshhh….beba.

Intentando que sus temblores no tiraran el frasco que le daba de beber la cogió de un hombro para frenar sus movimientos. Hermione tragó despacio lo que le daba y poco a poco se fue calmando, aunque el sudor continuaba en su frente, mojando la mano del profesor que seguía sujetándola. Despacio, movió su mano por la frente y le dio un masaje antes de soltarla. Se colocó delante de ella y se inclinó para inspeccionar sus ojos.

\- Se encuentra bien? –dijo con una voz poco amigable-.

La chica le miró cansada y afirmó con la cabeza, avergonzada de estar en esa situación.

\- Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado para haber probado esa poción? Quien más la ha probado? Quién la ha hecho? Hable Granger.

\- …ha sido…Draco.

Snape dejó de mirarla y se irguió de nuevo al oír la acusación.

\- Usted y sus amigos no dejan de implicar al señor Malfoy de todas las cosas que pasan este año. Supongo que tendrá alguna prueba, verdad? O…simplemente "lo sabe"? –citó la frase que Harry dijo hacía dos días al culpar a Draco de entregar un collar hechizado a una alumna-.

\- Profesor Snape, es la verdad.

Claro, era verdad. Snape sabía que Draco intentaba acabar con Albus y todos los intentos eran estúpidos. Ponía en riesgo otras vidas para llegar a Albus. Y esta vez, había sido la vida de Hermione Granger.

\- Y…si se me permite preguntar…cómo ha podido el señor Malfoy hacer una poción como la poción Amórcina? Por si no lo sabe, esa poción sólo….

\- Sólo la pueden hacer cuatro o cinco magos de la región. Lo sé.

\- Insufrible incluso cuando está febril… -dijo a regañadientes mientras se giraba en buscar de una manta-.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, y se abrazó a sí misma para controlar sus temlores que poco a poco, iban menguando. Al momento, notó como Snape le cubría los hombros con una manta e instintivamente la cogió para cubrirse con ella.

Y, en la cabeza del mago, rondaba la pregunta de "porqué ella había venido hasta aquí en lugar de avisar a McGonagall, a Pomfrey o incluso a Dumbledore.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. –dijo en un hilo de voz-.

Hermione sabía que debía ir en busca de él si quería una ayuda rápida. Por mucho que todos desconfiaran de él, ella en el fondo; sentía cierta tranquilidad a su lado. Sí, Hermione Granger confiaba en Severus Snape.

\- Ya…-pensó en qué decir, pero oír un "gracias" le sorprendió bastante- Dígame, sabe las consecuencias de la posción que ha ingerido? Sabe el riesgo que…

\- Lo sé. Leí sobre la poción hace unos meses…en la biblioteca. –Snape alzó una ceja y se colocó delane de ella-.

\- He venido a usted porque sabía que podría ayudarme.

Snape tragó saliva pero su mirada continuó indescifrable. Por un lado, sintió rabia al descubrir de lo que Draco podría ser capaz y lo inútil que resultaban sus intentos. Por otro lado, sintió algo que pocas veces sentía: pena. Ningún alumno merecía recibir el impacto de algo que iba dirigido a otra persona. Él era el encargado de frenar los intentos de Draco y si no llega a estar en ese momento en su despacho, Hermione hubiese corrido el mismo daño que la señorita Bell. Desvió la mirada y empezó a hablar.

\- La poción Amórcina le hubiese conducido al suicidio en pocos minutos. Cualquier sentimiento dentro de su cabeza que no fuera el odio, hubiese desaparecido y le habrían impulsado a matarse. Es un Cruccio envuelto como regalo capaz de viajar, sin tener a la víctima delante del agresor.

Hermione, más calmada, aceptó con la cabeza.

\- Por lo que…ha tenido suerte de llegar aquí a tiempo. –la miró de nuevo- Dónde ha tomado la poción?

\- Supongo que en la cocina. He ido a cenar tarde y los elfos tenían preparada la cena para el profesor Dumbledore…Draco había salido de la cocina cuando yo entré. Él no me vio.

\- Entonces nadie más ha visto al…culpable? –Odiaba tener que negar la culpabilidad de Draco, pero ese era el plan que cargaba en sus espaldas gracias a Dumbledore-.

\- No lo sé…

\- Y porqué ha comido lo que los elfos habían preparado para Dumbledore?

\- No sabía que era para él. Cuando he bebido el jugo de naranja, un elfo me ha dicho que eso era para Dumbledore. Que Draco había ayudado a preparar su cena…entonces he notado que algo no iba bien y he venido corriendo hasta…aquí.

\- Y cómo ha sabido qué había ingerido?

Hermione miró hacia un lado y respondió entre susurros.

\- Leí que esa poción agarrotaba los músculos y oprimía las cuerdas vocales. Mientras llegaba aquí noté que todo lo que pensaba y sentía era horrible. No pensaba en nada que me reconfortara…así que lo relacioné con los efectos de los poción que ha descrito.

Snape la miraba y se sorprendía cada día de lo inteligente que era esa bruja. Lo mucho que a lo largo de los años, le recordaba a Lily. Y en cierto modo, le recordaba a él mismo.

\- Avisaré al profesor Dumbledore… Se encuentra mejor?

\- Sí. –se levantó despacio pero sus piernas no respondieron y se sentó de nuevo-.

Snape resopló y miró a su alrededor.

\- Será mejor que la lleve con Madam Pomfrey. –se agachó y cogió un brazo de la joven pasándolo por encima de sus hombros. Ella abrió los ojos algo asombrada, pero se agarró de él para ayudarse a levantar. Lo siguiente que hizo Snape fue pasar otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la alzó cargando su cuerpo en sus brazos-.

De camino a la enfermería, nadie habló. Hermione no sabía qué sentir. Pero de golpe se vio a ella misma oliendo el cuello del mago. Nunca había prestado atención hasta ese momento, de lo bien que olía Snape. Una de sus manos tocaba el pecho del mago, mientras la otra seguía en su cuello, aguantando su cuerpo mientras era llevada hasta Pomfrey. Quiso dejar su cabeza reposar entre el cuello y la mandíbula de su profesor, y eso la hizo asustarse. Por un segundo Snape la miró y Hermione, notó cómo el sudor de antes volvía a ella, pero esta vez la acompañó una cara rojiza de vergüenza. Snape al verlo, no le dio importancia, solo quería poder dejarla en la enfermería para poder hablar con Dumbledore.

Al llegar, la dejó en una cama ya que Pomfrey no estaba a la vista. Al hacerlo, lo hizo con una gentileza que sorprendió a ambos por un instante. Y sus miradas conectaron. Ver a Hermione desvalida, había causado un impacto en Snape que no creía posible. En esos 5 segundos en los que el cuerpo de Hermione dejaba los brazos de Snape y se tendía en la cama, los dos notaron el contacto de sus manos en sus cuerpos. Las yemas de los dedos de la joven, habían acariciado el cuello del profesor y la mano de Snape había hecho lo mismo con su cintura. Y sin saber si fue queriendo o no, la nariz del mago acarició la mejilla rojiza de su alumna al dejar reposar su cabeza en la almohada.

Ambos se miraron un segundo de más después de aquello, y Hermione contuvo el aliento. Entonces Pomfrey apareció.

Snape le explicó lo sucedido y la dejó a su cargo. Quiso mirar una vez más hacia la cama, pero no lo hizo. Querer hacer eso, fue algo que no entendió, y se fue a ver a Dumbeldore más enfadado de lo que estaba. Hermione le vio desaparecer sin mirar atrás, haciendo ondear su capa, desvaneciendo su imponente figura en la penumbra…

Continuará.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Hermione no comentó su accidente con los demás. Draco ya estaba implicado y si nadie quería creerlo, era porqué ya lo sabían. Ella creía en Dumbledore y en sus decisiones y sabía que de algún modo, Dumbledore ya sabía que Draco era el culpable. No quería que sus amigos sintieran más rabia y desconfiaran por Snape si les contaba lo sucedido. Lo que no esperaba fue ver a Dumbledore muerto y oír que Snape había sido su verdugo.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no podía ser verdad.

En su huída, habían perdido a Ron, que había ido con su familia. Ahora solo estaban Harry y ella.

\- Aún tenemos tiempo… -dijo Harry después de hablar con el hermano de Dumbledore-.

Hermione volvió a la tierra y le miró.

\- Eso espero Harry…

\- Cuando entremos en Hogwarts, todo el mundo sabrá la verdad. Nos ayudarán a sacar a Snape de allí.

\- No solo tienes que preocuparte por Snape. Dentro del castillo hay más mortífagos.

Harry miró a Hermione enfadado.

\- Todavía no te das cuenta?

\- De qué? –dijo ella, sabiendo lo que tendría que escuchar a continuación-.

\- Snape nos ha traicionado desde el principio Hermione! Ese cobarde asqueroso engañó a Dumbledore, a todos.

Hermione agachó la cabeza y no respondió. No valía la pena discutir estando en guerra. Sabía que Snape había hecho cosas malas, pero algo dentro de ella continuaba creyendo que Snape era de fiar.

\- No dices nada?

\- Será mejor que nos preparemos Harry. –se levantó al ver que la hermana de Dumledore se acercaba de nuevo al cuadro y a sus espaldas, Neville abrió el pasillo por dónde irían a Hogwarts-.

Al llegar, todos escucharon a Harry y el plan, junto con la ayuda de Ron, se llevó a cabo. Todos tenían una misión: Harry iría en busca de la diadema, Ron iría a la cámara de los secretos, y Hermione debía de reunir a los miembros de la Orden. Pero Hermione, se las ingenió para separarse del grupo después de avisar a los miembros e intentó llegar hasta el despacho del ahora director: Severus Snape.

Hermione consiguió llegar gracias a sus hechizos hasta el despacho. Después de que la gran gárgola girase, pudo ver como Snape levantaba la vista desde la mesa del antiguo director. Su mirada estaba más cansada de lo habitual, pero su movimiento de varita era igual de rápido. En un segundo, la tenía a tiro de varita.

\- Quién es usted? –dijo con recelo, sabiendo que podría ser otra persona con la apariencia de su ex alumna-.

\- Profesor…Director Snape. Soy yo. –movió su varita hacia la pared para que viera que no quería apuntarle para hechizarle-.

\- Qué poción bebió Hermione Granger el año pasado? -dijo acercándose a ella, y haciendo que a cada paso que daba, Hermione se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que imaginaba-.

\- Amórcina.

Snape bajó la varita y la cogió del brazo para arrinconarla en una esquina del despacho.

\- Qué hace aquí Granger!? –su mirada era tan penetrante, que Hermione sólo supo abrir la boca y no decir nada- Sabe Potter que está aquí?

\- He venido con él. Vamos a proteger el castillo. La Orden está en camino. He venido a…avisarle.

\- Para qué? –dijo con burla, aún sintiendo que esa bruja había hecho algo que jamás hubiese creído posible: prevenirle de lo que iba a pasar-.

Hermione no respondió. Simplemente le miró. Primero los ojos, la frente, su nariz y también sus labios. Snape no daba crédito a la magia que empezaba a notar a su alrededor. Contempló pues, al igual que hacia ella, sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios…

Y sin pensarlo más, con cientos de dudas en su cabeza, Hermione hizo lo que su corazón le decía: abrazó a Snape.

El mago se sintió extrañamente protegido. Un abrazo era algo que hacía años no experimentaba. Algo tan sencillo, y a la vez tan difícil de conseguir; le había dejado por primera vez sin habla. En ése instante de pérdida de la noción del tiempo y el lugar, se daba el placer de poder oler el pelo de la joven que se atrevía a abrazarle. Y fue extraño reconocer que sí; era el olor de Hermione Granger. Recordaba su olor.

Petrificado en aquel momento, no devolvió ese abrazo, solo lo abrazó en su mente y lo guardó en un lugar a salvo.

Poco a poco, ella se separó. Y volvió a mirarlo. Esta vez, los ojos cansados del profesor, estaban inquietos y especialmente vivos. Un brillo especial asomó y Hermione lo contempló. Su mano, acarició su mejilla, sin miedo. Snape fue a quitar su mano pero al notar su mano debajo de la suya, en lugar de quitarla, la acarició brevemente. Y justo en el momento que cogía su mano, el corazón de su alumna se aceleró cómo nunca antes había hecho. Era irreal, pero cierto. Snape había llevado su mano hasta sus labios, y estaba besando sus dedos. Ése cálido beso recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y volvió a reconocer, que aquel hombre: Severus Snape, nunca había sido alguien del que no se pudiese fiar.

Después de besar su mano, Snape la soltó y se giró. Incapaz de decir nada.

\- Profesor…-dijo ella tragando saliva y recuperando el sentido de aquella visita- Debe irse.

\- No puedo hacer eso…-dijo en un hilo de voz sin atreverse a mirarla después de lo que había hecho-. Es una bruja brillante…señorita Granger. Sabe de sobras cuál es mi cometido a estas alturas del juego. La farsa debe continuar. –por primera y quizás última vez, osó decir lo que de verdad pensaba sobre esa joven bruja-.

Hermione no daba crédito al cumplido de su profesor. Sus palabras habían aumentado lo que fuera que empezaba a sentir por él. Se colocó de nuevo delante del mago y éste la miró como si no hubiese pasado nada escasos segundos antes.

\- Y qué piensa hacer?

\- Lo que mejor se me da.

\- No es justo! Yo…yo…confío en usted! Nadie más lo hace! Todo el mundo ve que es un mortífago al que se debe matar. Y…y…no es así! Debe demostrar que se equivocan!

\- Váyase señorita Granger. El señor Oscuro debe seguir confiando en mí y eso voy a hacer…

\- Pero y los demás? También pueden saber la verdad!

\- Váyase! –se giró, obligándose a no mirarla de nuevo-.

Hermione contuvo las lágrimas. No quería que alguien inocente y que tanto había arriesgado a lo largo de los años muriese por un odio común. Un odio que no era merecido.

\- Voy a decir que fue usted. –Snape se paró y la miró por encima del hombro-. Voy a decir que fue usted quien puso una espada falsa en la cámara de Bellatrix. Voy a decir que fue usted quien nos dio la espada a nosotros. Voy a decir que fue usted, quien nos ha mantenido con vida todos estos años… -una lágrima de rabia escapó de sus ojos-.

Snape al verlo, notó como cada fibra de su ser se ensanchaba. Cómo su corazón latía de un modo que ya ni recordaba. Notaba que Hermione Granger, aún estando en la distancia, era la única bruja capaz de hacerle sentir lo que una vez Lily le hizo sentir. Y la quería por ello.

\- No va a hacer nada parecido si no quiere poner una sentencia a todos la que la rodean. Si el señor Oscuro logra meterse en su mente y descubrir lo que acaba de decir…ya tendrá mi final escrito. No lo entiende?! –se acercó a ella y la zarandeó del brazo-.

Hermione miró cómo la sujetaba y a su vez, volvió a perderse en sus ojos. Confundida, apenada, encolerizada por los sucesos que estaban por venir y que marcarían el futuro de todos. Otra lágrima se escapó.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que aquella lágrima le mandó que la limpiara. Y eso hizo. Snape soltó a Hermione y acarició su mejilla para borrar el rastro de su lágrima. La magia en el ambiente se podía notar cada vez más. Ambos lo notaban.

Al otro lado del castillo, Harry y Ron, después de conseguir su misión, vieron que Hermione no estaba en el punto de reunión, así que sacaron el mapa del merodeador para encontrarla. Y dónde nunca habrían pensado encontrarla, el mapa la mostró al lado de Severus Snape.

\- Snape la ha cogido! –dijo Ron enfadado- tenemos que ir al despacho ahora!

\- No! –dijo Harry- la Orden está a punto de llegar. Iremos con ellos. No dejaremos que escape.

Continuará….

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias a todas por comentar el fic. Hace mucho que no escribo y la verdad es que me esta costando horrores hacerlo. No estoy nada inspirada y si escribo esto es solo en honor a Alan Rickman. Espero de todos modos no decepcionaros. Algún día volveré a la carga con nuevos fics, más largos y mejor argumentados...pero de momento, os dejo con este pequeño homenaje._

 _Gracias, de verdad!_

Capítulo 3:

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que ambos notaban latir el corazón del otro. Hermione puso su mano en el pecho de Snape y volvió a reconocer que seguía oliendo igual de bien que la última vez. Poco a poco, sus labios parecían cada vez más cerca.

\- Director! Harry Potter y la Orden vienen hacia aquí! –bramó uno de los cuadros del despacho mirando algo sorprendido la escena que había interrumpido- Sangre sucia! Qué hace…

\- Cállate! –dijo Snape más enfadado de lo normal- Ya te he dicho cien veces que no digas esa palabra! – el mago del cuadro desapareció sin dejar de mirar a Hermione extrañado-.

\- Váyase señorita Granger. Ahora! –Hermione hizo caso para no ponerle en más riesgo. Se giró una vez más y al hacerlo vio que él seguía mirándola-.

\- Nos volveremos a ver. –dijo en un hilo de voz la alumna, consiguiendo que el mago torciera el labio en forma de sonrisa-.

Al salir del despacho, escuchó pisadas. Si Harry venía hacia aquí, lo más probable era que hubiese utilizado el mapa del Merodeador para asegurarse del paradero de Snape. Cosa que la hacía culpable de haber estado en el despacho con Snape. Y no tenía excusa alguna para decir en breves minutos.

\- Hermione! –dijo Harry al doblar la esquina y verla- Estás bien?

\- Sí Harry, estoy bien…

\- Hermione –dijo Ron- qué te ha hecho Snape?

\- Nada. Me ha cogido para preguntarme si había venido con Harry al castillo.

Harry la miró y ella miró a Ron.

\- Sabe que estamos aquí. Le han avisado los Carrow –mintió ella-.

\- Y cómo has conseguido salir?

\- No me ha retenido Harry… -dijo pensando en que Harry fuera capaz de darse cuenta de que Snape no era malo-.

Todos se miraron entre sí. Lupin parecía meditativo y Tonks le acarició el hombro. Ambos, pensó Hermione, sabían que Snape no era de quien debían protegerse. Sólo Harry y muchos más, veían a Snape como único culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore. Hermione incluso, se acordó de que ni en esos pocos minutos que había estado con el mago, había preguntado qué había pasado con Dumbledore. Solo deseó conocer la verdad antes de que el final llegara.

Miraron el mapa y vieron que Snape ya no estaba en el despacho.

\- Maldita sea! Ha escapado! –Harry miró enfadado a Hermione y guardó el mapa-.

\- Será mejor que empecemos a asegurar el castillo – dijo Lupin-.

Y así fue como todo empezó…

Los seguidores de Voldemort empezaron a bombardear las protecciones del castillo, intentando destruir poco a poco todo lo que encontraban a su alcance. Las primeras muertes fueron inevitables. Y todavía había un último horrocrux al que destruir.

\- Harry…-dijo Hermione- Tienes que decirnos dónde está. Debes hacerlo…

El chico cerró los ojos y distinguió la casa de los gritos. Vio a un Voldemort furioso hablar con Lucius Malfoy y pedir la presencia de Snape en la casa. Algo no iba bien. Voldemort estaba cada vez más débil y preocupado.

\- Sé dónde está. Snape va a ir también. –dijo Harry con satisfacción y Hermione notó el corazón en un puño-.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la casa de los gritos y lo que vieron a continuación fue algo que jamás olvidarían.

Voldemort habló con Snape sobre la varita de Saúco. Hermione empezó a imaginar lo que podría haber pasado aquella noche…Voldemort recitó que la varita no le hacía caso porque no era su verdadero dueño. La varita todavía pertenecía a quien había arrebatado la varita a Dumbledore. Hermione tragó saliva mientras escuchaba. Habría sido Snape el dueño de la varita y en lugar de utilizarla la había enterrado con Dumbledore? Aquello no tenía sentido. Eso quería decir que Snape no tenía ni idea. Que Snape no había arrebatado la verita a Dumbledore… Snape ahora mismo estaba en peligro…iba a morir si no hacia algo. Pero qué podía hacer? Se mordió el labio hasta que salió sangre y algunas lágrimas inquietas salieron sin hacer ruido.

\- Has sido un gran siervo Severus…

Hermione abrió los ojos y acto seguido, vio junto a Harry y Ron, cómo Snape era atacado por Nagini. Voldemort y su serpiente desaparecieron acto seguido.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar corriendo dentro de la habitación, dejando a Harry y Ron sorprendidos detrás de ella.

\- No! No! No….! –dijo gritando mientras se puso de rodillas al lado de Snape- Qué puedo hacer? –dijo más para sí misma y entonces lo supo-.

Los ojos de Snape, brillaban al verla. Mientras la sangre de las heridas corría por sus ropas y manchaba el suelo de aquella casa.

Harry y Ron se acercaron por detrás sin saber porqué Hermione hacia lo que hacía. Harry mantuvo un segundo la mirada en Snape y no supo qué pensar.

\- Hermione qué haces!? –Gritó Ron-.

Ella no contestó, simplemente siguió buscando dentro de su bolsa. Al fin, encontró esencia de díctamo y un bezoar. Cosas que utilizó al instante mientras contenía las lágrimas y seguía mordiéndose el labio sangrante.

\- Dejádme! –Bramó ella mientras ponía unas gotas en la herida del cuello de Snape-.

Harry contemplaba la escena sin saber qué no había comprendido y Hermione sí.

Snape miraba a Hermione intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Su mano, despacio y con esfuerzos, se levantó del suelo y la condujo hasta el labio inferior de la chica, haciendo que ésta dejara de morderse por un momento. Un dedo, acarició el labio, quitando la sangre que ella misma se había hecho. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione lloró mientras Snape sonreía como nunca antes nadie había visto.

Fue entonces cuando tanto Harry como Ron, se miraron y no supieron cómo reaccionar.

\- No….se haga…daño. –dijo Snape en un hilo de voz, que hizo que Hermione llorara más-.

\- No hable. –dijo mientras terminaba de poner el díctamo y el bezoar en la herida más grande-.

Hermione no quería perderle. No creía que con esas medicinas se recuperase. El padre de Ron también fue atacado por Nagini y fue cuidado varias semanas en San Mungo. Snape estaba en esa casa, en plena guerra y nadie quería ayudarle.

\- No….llore…-susurró Snape-.

Todos le miraron y al final, intrigado, Harry se acercó y se agachó al otro lado del cuerpo del mago. Snape le miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Harry notó que esa mirada, era diferente a todas las demás y también vio como sus lágrimas parecían brillar.

\- Cógelas… -dijo señalándose con la mano-.

Hermione miró a Snape y a Harry y le tendió al chico un vial para que cogiera las lágrimas. La bruja comprendió, que dentro de aquellas lágrimas habría una explicación muy valiosa. Y se lo dijo a Harry al instante.

\- Tenéis que ir a un pensadero ahora!

\- Pero…Hermione tú…

\- Ahora! Me reuniré con vosotros, lo prometo. –no dio más oportunidades a réplicas, pues su mirada se centró en Snape y su mano se posó en su pecho-.

Al quedarse solos. Hermione podía ver, cómo poco a poco, las heridas se cerraban, pero el veneno parecía que se quedaba dentro. Su cabeza se desplomó en el pecho del mago y lloró oliendo una vez más aquella fragancia que, ya no podía negarlo; la había hecho enamorar en un momento que ya ni recordaba.

Snape con una mano, acarició su cabeza e instintivamente la joven levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- No se muera. Qué más puedo hacer? –su mirada, era un súplica que hizo que el mago abrazara su muerte de una forma dulce-.

\- No…puede…-dijo cada vez más débil-.

Hermione le miró a los ojos y con sus manos, acercó el rostro de Snape más cerca del suyo. Poco a poco, sus labios se unieron y se besaron. Fue un beso dulce y amargo a la vez. Un beso deseado, pero un beso de despedida. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Snape prolongó su beso y lamió despacio el labio inferior de Hermione, llevándose consigo el sabor a hierro de la sangre. Su alumna, utilizó su lengua para jugar con la de su ex profesor en un beso apasionado del que no quería desprenderse nunca.

Snape se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

\- Gracias…Hermione. Por…por…verme…

Ella lloró con fuerza, pues después de aquella palabra, el mago dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella le había visto como era en realidad. Ella le había amado. Gimió y dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho, sin notar ya el ritmo del corazón que la había hecho temblar.

Continuará…

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

No sería hasta el cabo de un minuto, cuando las heridas del mago empezaron a expulsar un líquido que parecía ser veneno. Hermione se frotó los ojos al ver cómo el líquido, por arte de alguna magia extraña, se elevaba por los aires.

 _\- Severus…..-una voz habló en un lugar brillante, demasiado blanco; haciendo que Snape abriera los ojos algo molesto y acabar descubriendo un lugar desconocido- Severus….soy yo._

 _Albus le miraba sonriente mientras se acercaba a él._

 _\- Ya has sufrido bastante, es hora de que ganes…aún tienes tiempo para volver._

 _\- Albus…qué…dónde…? Tú estás muerto. –se miró a él mismo y levantó la cabeza mirando al anciano mago -._

 _\- Puedes volver Severus. Yo me encargué de tu alma. Te pusiste en peligro obedeciendo mis voluntades sin pedir nada a cambio. Ahora es el momento…vuelve Severus._

 _\- Gracias Albus._

Hermione miró como los párpados de Snape se movían inquietos hasta al fin, abrirlos.

Poco a poco Snape vio que volvía a saber dónde estaba y qué había pasado a su alrededor. Miró a Granger sin entender todavía qué hacia ella a su lado. Ella, sin saber qué hacer, simplemente intentaba continuar respirando con normalidad ante esa escena.

\- Dónde está Potter? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Hermione le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Ha ido al pensadero. Qué va ha hacer? – dijo cogiéndole del brazo y haciendo contacto visual. Un contacto que le erizó el bello de la nuca.

\- Voy a ayudar. Ayudar a que Voldemort no se salga con la suya.

En otro lado del castillo, Harry salió abatido del despacho de Dumbledore después de darse cuenta de quién era realmente Severus Snape. El mago más valiente que jámas hubiese conocido, sin llegar a conocerlo del todo. Compungido al darse cuenta de que todos esos años pasados, su corazón le odiaba. Se sentía abatido y con un destino al que enfrontarse: dejarse matar por Voldemort. Caminó hacia el bosque pensando en el gran mago que había visto morir momentos antes y en todo lo que no podría decirle.

\- No puede presentarse ahora en Hogwarts! Todos le quieren matar! Piensan que es un seguidor de Voldemort!

\- Y por qué usted no lo pensó?

Hermione cogió aliento mientras llegaban cada vez más cerca del castillo.

\- Lo que sé es que no quiero que vaya al castillo. Ya ha renacido una vez y no quiero ver si lo consigue una segunda! –se paró delante de él y le petrificó-. No me odie por esto. No quiero…-se acercó a él- no quiero….perderlo. Entiende? –le acarició la mejilla- Volveré por usted. Ya ha ayudado suficientes años. Ahora, cuídese. Por…mi –le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y no se permitió mirarlo de nuevo, pues salió corriendo sin mirar atrás-.

Snape odió a Hermione todas las horas que pasó petrificado, escondido en la salida del sauce boxeador, a orillas de la entrada del castillo.

Lo demás, fue historia.

Voldemort murió a manos de Harry. Habían conseguido destruir todas las partes de su alma. Y fue entonces, cuando Hermione se acercó a Harry y a Ron para darles la noticia.

\- Que has hecho qué?! –dijo Ron incrédulo-.

\- Gracis Hermione! Ron, es una larga historia. Pero…Snape no era quien pensábamos. Todos estos años hemos visto algo que era mentira. Me ha protegido todos estos años…me dio sus recuerdos antes de morir. Hermione, cómo supiste qué era así?

\- Sexto sentido…-dijo sin levantar sospechas de sus verdaderos sentimientos- Iré a buscrle ahora que todo se ha calmado. Harry, te ocupas de hablar de él con McGonagall y los demás?

\- Si. Gracias Hermione…de verdad. Tengo muchas cosas que decirle.

Hermione les sonrió y fue en busca de Snape que seguía en el mismo sitio que le había dejado.

\- Hemos ganado. –dijo delante de él, más feliz que nunca-. No se enfade conmigo cuando le libere, por favor.

Snape, despetrificado, la miró y respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos.

Al abrirlos, le fue extrañamente difícil no poder enfardarse con ella. Sus ojos castaños parecían hablarle de un modo que hacía años no veía. Así que, medio perturbado y tranquilo al ver que todo había terminado, cerró los ojos de nuevo. Hermione, ante su silencio, se acercó despacio a él y se atrevió a abrazarle lo más fuerte que podía. Snape abrió los ojos ante el contacto y sin pensar, actuó de la misma manera. Rodeándola con sus brazos y atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo contra su pecho.

Al separarse, se miraron pero no hablaron. Ella solo sabía sonreír.

\- Por qué dijo que no quería perderme? –fue el profesor quien rompió el hielo-.

\- Es un hombre…bueno y ha sufrido mucho no quiero que…

\- No tolero que sienta pena por mi señorita Granger. He hecho lo que hice por decisión propia. – Hermione le tapó a boca con su mano-.

\- No quiero que vuelva a sufrir. Y no siento pena. Respeto lo que ha hecho y me hace feliz ver que ahora podrá vivir la vida de otra forma. –le destapó la boca- Y no se atreva a decirme qué debo y qué no debo sentir.

El mago la miró levantando una ceja, tras oír algo que jamás hubiese creído oír. Nadie le había demostrado nunca sentimientos hacia él. Ninguno que no fueran odio o desprecio. Pero Hermione Granger, su alumna, de la que tantas veces se había burlado; le estaba diciendo que le hacía feliz verle vivo y que era un buen hombre…

\- Sabe todo lo que he hecho durante estos años Granger? –dijo él con desprecio-.

\- Usted dijo "gracias por verme", recuerda? Cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Yo le he visto. Le veo…-dijo más cerca de lo necesario entre profesor y alumna-.

La mente de Snape iba a cien por hora y la de Hermione le seguía. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y al parecer, un imán les arrastró al resto. El mago la cogió de la cintura y la empezó a besar con suavidad, mientras ella le empezó a corresponder despacio. A los pocos segundos, empezó a no poder suprimir los sollozos de placer y las lenguas continuaron el camino, haciendo que los besos suaves pasaran a salvajes. Ella se separó despacio y ambos se miraron, con labios encendidos y pupilas dilatas.

\- Cre…creo que…debemos ir al castillo. Harry ha ido a hablar con McGonagall y los demás para contarse su verdadera lealtad.

\- Quiero contársela yo primero. –la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo. Sabiendo que quizás Potter le contara hasta los detalles íntimos de sus recuerdos a los demás. Y porqué en el fondo, quería ser sincero con Hermione-.

\- Qué pasa? –él le acarició la mejilla e intentó adoptar pose de profesor autoritario-.

\- Señorita Granger…mi lealtad hacia Potter fue…porque estaba enamorado de su madre. Yo juré proteger a su hijo porqué…por mi culpa Lily murió. –Intentó no derrumbarse- No supe protegerla.

Hermione notó como su corazón bombeó más rápido. Esa historia, no la vio venir.

\- Y también quiero decirle que…-la miró fijamente antes de coger aire y hablar- desde hace muchos años, nunca, había sentido lo que empiezo a sentir por usted. Me ha salvado en más de un sentido…. señorita Granger.

\- Yo…-y por primera vez, sin palabras, Hermione le besó de nuevo, sus manos acariciaron su cuello y su pelo, enredándose en un nuevo beso correspondido-.

Los dos sonrieron en los brazos del otro. Sabían que sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre, irían creciendo poco a poco cada día del resto de sus vidas. Unas vidas que habían vuelto a empezar.

THE END.

 _ **Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios. Mis disculpas si el fanfic ha durado poco y no ha terminado como esperabais. La verdad es: empecé el ff como un tributo a Alan porqué simplemente quería hacerlo por él. No por la historia. Por él. No sé si me explico, pero el resumen es que me ha costado buscar un argumento y continuación para esta historia. Y si os ha gustado…pues me hacéis un gran regalo! Yo el mío se lo dejo a Alan Rickman. Te quiero Alan. *1 month without you***_

 _ **Para cualquier cosa: mp_angi**_

 _ **Besos guapas!**_


End file.
